Various tools exist to allow software users to undo previous actions when using software on traditional computers with two dimensional (2D) (e.g., flat screen) display devices. Typically, a user is presented with an ‘undo’ button in a 2D user interface, or the user can program an ‘undo’ button on a device such as a mouse. Users that use creation software within a virtual reality environment make mistakes within creation software. However, in virtual reality (VR), where users are immersed in a virtual world while using software (e.g., during development), aspects of known 2D interface mechanics, such as the projection of such buttons in the virtual surroundings, may be undesirable.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.
In the description below, the term “module” refers broadly to software, hardware, or firmware (or any combination thereof) components. Modules are typically functional components that can generate useful data or other output using specified input(s). A module may or may not be self-contained. An application program (also called an “application”) may include one or more modules, or a module can include one or more application programs.